


Sorting

by peacefulboo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has feelings about how they would be Sorted. Some just have stronger feelings than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God guys, this is so incredibly dumb. It was a fabulous prompt that I just flushed down the toilet. I'm basically posting it so I have enough stories to qualify for the 100 in this years Remix Redux. So, so sorry. ;)

“I’m not Gryffindor,” Octavia grumbles into her beer. “I hate Gryffindor.”

“He’s right, though.” Clarke shrugs and smirks at her friend, “You are the most Gryffindor to have ever Gryffindored.”

“I’m Slytherin as fuck and you all know it,” Octavia bites out and Bellamy just snorts at her. 

“You’re ambitious, sure,” Lincoln tells her, running his fingers along her bare arm, his brow furrowed in concentration like he’s giving it genuine thought. “But you’re too fierce. And you tend to leap before looking.”

“Traitor,” she mutters before reaching up to smack a kiss against his lips. He shrugs and smiles that stupid barely there smile of his down at her. Without another word Octavia hops up and pulls Lincoln off the couch dragging him back to her room. 

“So is Monty Ravenclaw or Slytherin?” Clarke asks, letting her head rest back against Bellamy’s arm where it’s stretched out along the back of the couch and closing her eyes. 

“Slytherin for Monty? You don’t think he’d be Hufflepuff?” Bellamy asks. 

“Dude’s sneaky as hell. And too smart to be a badger,” Clarke answers. 

“Hufflepuff can be smart. Cedric was smart,” Bellamy argues. 

“Maybe, but not Monty levels of smart.” 

“Ravenclaw, then,” Bellamy replies, his voice pitched even lower than normal. 

Clarke has to focus to keep from shuddering at the sound of it and chooses to simply nod her head against his arm in agreement. 

“What about me?” Bellamy asks, staring at the ceiling. 

“Oh, that’s easy. Hufflepuff,” Clarke replies with a sleepy smile. 

“Are you trying to say I’m not smart?” Bellamy asks, but there’s no indignation in his words. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Neither are you brave or ambitious,” Clarke replies, her words thick with lazy sarcasm. 

“Nope,” he replies. 

“You’re not even going to argue?” Clarke asks. 

“Nah. I’m Hufflepuff as fuck,” he replies, calling back to his sister’s words. “There are worse things to be than loyal and hard working.”

“Yeah. Like an ambitious bitch,” Clarke replies, sighing. 

“Ambitious? Yes. Bitch? No. Just because you like to lead and are good at it, doesn’t make you a bitch,” Bellamy says. “You are the epitome of all the things that make Slytherin great. I get that 12-year-old you thinks being Slytherin is scandalous, but now?”

Clarke shrugs in response. When she was a kid, reading about Hogwarts, nothing seemed more horrific than being a Slytherin. Nothing. In her head she knows that the traits are neither good or bad, but the first time she got sorted into Slytherin by her friends she cried for two days. 

“Ambition is an admirable thing and you’ve got it in spades. Some people resent that. You push back. It’s amazing to watch,” he continues. “Kinda hot.”

“Well, being that kind of hot is exhausting sometimes,” she replies. She just got through finals from the previous semester and there’s a part of her that’s regretting going for a BFA in illustration and BS in botany. As a result, she’s spent the last three weeks wanting to murder half the people she came into contact with. 

She could maybe do with a little less ambition. 

Bellamy just hums in agreement and pulls her into a hug. “At least you’re not Gryffindor.” 

“At least I’m not Gryffindor,” she concedes. “And you know what they say about Slytherin and Hufflepuff,” Clarke says as she pushes herself up so she can straddle Bellamy’s lap. 

“I do know what they say,” Bellamy replies with a wink just before she kisses him.


End file.
